The Rocking Fox
by dragonox
Summary: No one has done a crossover with this so thought to myself why not. Smart Naruto


OH OK mom im leaving now said Naruto hey my names Naruto Jason William the 3rd i like to play my drums,flute, bass guitar and beat-box with my mouth but that's not a thing. I had just moved from japan to america my mom is half Japanese and Spanish and my Dad is dead but was German and English so basically i speak all those languages my mom moved after dad died in a car crash so its me and her. She works at a bakery and gets paid lots of money. Likes i told you already and dislikes to be a cop like dad while still rocking. wait a minute i cant just say that ugh he groaned think of something else. well i was just walking until he bumps a girl who was very pretty he kept his blush down and she looked at him and stopped and said are you going to pick me up or what like the gentlemen he pick her hand her hand was very soft um ok she said you must be the new kid she said you on the other hand just nod your head well im Stevie you notice that she has an apairn and was working behind a smoothie shop. She tell him whats your Naruto Jason William the the 3rd my lady with even kissing her hand of course she was blushing and took her hand back ok Naruto a couple of rules she told one dont touch me again two and speak about this tow anyone or i will hurt you alright she told you just nod your head up and down yes. okay lets make this short with the tour cause i still have work and then both talk about likes and dislikes found out that she is in a band called Gravity 4 and you told her maybe you could join you told her you can sing, but she of course laugh but said she will test you couple hours later then thanked but she did give him her name and told him to hang with and her friends in danny mangos you said you will. Then you thanked Stevie again and went to sit on a table it was lunch time then you notice that you heard someone signing a group of girls maybe popular he thought. He was sitting alone until one fat boy came his name was Andy Bartlet he was weird but nothing you see those girls yeah he said well the blond is grace the dumb one, then Molly the sneaky one and final Kacey the hot one he told me well that okay he said. Kacey, Molly and Grace practicing their song "Rules for Being Popular" for the talent show Andy Bartlet why he's chomping on a carrot while they're trying to perform she asked.

Kacey cuts in the middle and asks. He says it's lunch time and he's eating the lunch his mommy made him. Kacey tells him that when the most popular group is rehearsing, he should have the decency to sit there and eat in silence. She tells him he should try yogurt because it's a "quiet" food. Um Andy who is the hunike boy siting next to you this Kacey is Naruto Jason William the 3rd wait she said i heard that name somewhere yes your Father was an actor wasn't he she asked him yes he was but quit to be a cop he told her. Well that's stupid hey respect the dead he told her she just left and scoffed oh im sorry about that she said in a not caring voice whoa Kacey usually does something to prank people but she didn't with you hmm he said not Naruto notice that she was swaying her hips back and forth for Naruto and winked at him and returned to the group.

I think people that eat lunch during lunch are redic.  
>Totes ridic said Grace<br>Let's focus said dance moves are gonna have to be sharp.  
>We'll need to be , of course we're gonna be 're The Perfs.<br>That's true.  
>We're The Perfs because we have Perf power! Hey, look, there's the new kid.<br>Who just transferred to our school. His name is Zander.  
>We're lab partners in science.<p>

That boy can grow some fungus. And who was that red head asked the blond oh thats Naruto Jason Williams the 3rd wait he here yes he is but why was he sitting with Andy the guy is a freak said Molly. I know wait Zanders coming act , Kacey.  
>- Hey, Zander.<br>Uh, what's with the ukulele? I'm a musician.  
>I put together a killer band.<br>Yeah, it looks to me like you put your guitar in the drier.  
>Zander.<br>We're not really allowed to hang out with Kacey and The Perfs.  
>Hello? Do not tell me Kevin.<br>And Nelson are in your "killer band.  
>" Sure are, and they rock.<p>

We rock all night long, once even past 11:00.  
>Gravity 4 is gonna win the talent show here next week.<br>Your band's name is "gravity 4"? That's right, because like gravity, we Hold it down.  
>Hold what down? Things that would otherwise possibly float.<br>Oh.  
>I have decided, as of tomorrow, Sandals are back in, but flip-flops are out.<br>Yes, Kacey.  
>Um, Kacey, is that something.<br>We all should be doing with our lip gloss? What? Oh.  
>That's not right.<br>You've been squinting a lot.  
>Is something wrong with your eyes? They're fine.<br>Welcome to Danny mango' you like to sample our new kiwi colada? Hello, loserberry.  
>You know my name's Stevie.<br>Loserberry.  
>You three are at the mall all the time, And all you do is shop and pose.<br>Don't you have any hobbies? We like to shop And pose.  
>Yeah.<br>Peace out, girl scout.  
>It must be awesome to be Kacey Simon.<br>It is.  
>- Beautiful.<br>- Right.  
>- Stylish.<br>- Right.  
>- Most hated girl in school.<br>- Ri what? Most hated girl, you.  
>Peace out, girl scout.<br>Are you sure there's nothing wrong with your eyes? I said they're fine.  
>Now let's go shop and pose.<br>Ah! My tooth.  
>Kacey Simon, you need glasses.<br>What? Kacey Simon, you need braces.  
>What? Only You Can Be You only I can be me I can be me Kacey, you're so brave coming to school today.<br>Grace, she can't speak.  
>She has laryngitis.<br>It's not like she forgot to exfoliate.  
>Hey, Kacey.<br>Looking good.  
>Spencer yates is so into you.<br>It's her.  
>She says, "of course he's into me.<br>I'm Kacey Simon.  
>" I can totally imagine that coming out of her mouth.<br>Okay, class, let's take our seats.  
>Let's pick it up in 1775, when our founding fathers.<br>Went to King George III and said, "what's up, kg tre?" And then he, in turn, sent the British Navy.  
>Over to the colonies, And they delivered a royal "what's up?" to who? Kacey.<br>- Oh, hi, Mr.  
>March? - Hi.<br>Kacey can't speak.  
>She has laryngitis.<br>Very well, miss Simon.  
>Now, a lot of things were leading up to this.<br>We had the first continental congress, Or as I like to call it, cc numero uno.  
>We had the stamp act, Boston massacre, Intolerable acts laws.<br>It's not for you, you freak! Can't talk, huh? Well, now you're gonna come up here, And you're gonna read to the whole class.  
>About Paul revere's "what's up? Head's up.<br>The British are coming.  
>" Or you're gonna fail this class big-time.<br>I was thinking maybe today.  
>Face 'em.<br>She's She's wearing glasses.  
>She's She's wearing braces.<br>What's up with that? "in 1775" Kacey Simon just spit in my mouth! What's wrong with you, You four-eyed, metal-mouth freak? Stay.  
>It's okay.<br>It's okay.  
>Where have you been? I called for a code-four, level-nine, Super-secret emergency meeting ten minutes ago! This isn't really an emergency for us.<br>This is more of an emergency for you.  
>We just have to downplay it.<br>It really isn't that big of a deal.  
>Oh, it's a big deal, Kacey.<br>The whole world knows that you're wearing braces.  
>And glasses, that you're "lithping," And that you just loogied into the mouth.<br>Of one of the hottest boys in school.  
>Epic fail.<br>Being seen with you would be social suicide, So we're gonna have to ask you to leave our bathroom.  
>Your bathroom? Who banned all losers from using it? Me.<br>Moi.  
>Ha.<br>And who bribed the tech nerds to build us this? Me.  
>And who converted the middle stall into a spray tan booth? I thought that came with the school.<br>It was me.  
>I built this perf palace, And there is no way that I'm just gonna give it up.<br>You just don't get it, so I'll spell it out.  
>Kay? You're not welcome here because you're no longer perfect.<br>What? We're gonna win the talent show without you, And the whole school will know we didn't need Kacey Simon.  
>She needed us.<br>Peace out, girl scout.  
>Hey, "peace out, girl scout" is my thing.<br>So now that you've hit bottom, Don't you think it's the perfect time.  
>To get a nice, big slice of Andy pie? I will never, ever be hungry enough.<br>To want a slice of Andy pie.  
>What do you think you're doing? I'm Kacey Simon, the most popular girl in school.<br>Not anymore you're not.  
>- Where did you get this? - There.<br>What do you think you're doing? Oh, we're burying you.  
>Hey, look, everybody, it's the queen of braces and glasses.<br>There's Kacey Simon! No, guys, stop.  
>Please.<br>Hey, Kacey, over here! Stop! Cut it out! Stop it! Hey! Hey! Everybody! Mr.  
>March got his head stuck in the faculty toilet.<br>To the faculty toilet! Thanks.  
>Come on.<br>Let's get out of here.  
>This is the one part of school where no one will find you.<br>Smells like old custodian in here.  
>Leaving.<br>Relax.  
>We rehearse in here.<br>Ah, yes, you and your dorko band.  
>Hey, we are not dorkos.<br>Check out my new ride.  
>My sister gave me a bike.<br>And I got to ride in the basket.  
>Sweet.<br>Lots of musicians ride pink bikes.  
>Very rock and roll.<br>'s Kacey Simon doing here? I was thinking, since you just got dumped by your friends, Maybe you want to be the lead singer of our band.  
>Please, it's gonna take a whole lot more than braces.<br>And glasses to get me to join your lame band.  
>First of all, we don't care if you have braces and glasses.<br>Second, don't you want to win the talent show? We're gonna win the talent show without you, And the whole school will know we didn't need Kacey Simon.  
>She needed us. Wait whats naruto doing here oh he is going to joining the band he proved to be a good singer. few hours before please Stevie give me a chance to sing fine she said blushing but if we lose im hurting you understand yes you tell her now sing something. im gonna rap i by kendrick lamar he tell her okay goodluck she says ''okay here goes<p>

done been through a whole lot  
>Trial, tribulations, but I know God<br>Satan wanna put me in a bow-tie  
>Praying that the holy water don't go dry<br>As I look around me  
>So many motherfuckers wanna down me<br>But ain't no nigga never drown me  
>In front of a dirty double-mirror they found me<p>

And I love myself  
>(The world is a ghetto with guns and picket signs)<br>I love myself  
>(But it can do what it want whenever it wants and I don't mind)<br>I love myself  
>(He said I gotta get up, life is more than suicide)<br>I love myself  
>(One day at the time, sun gon' shine)<p>

Everybody looking at you crazy (Crazy)  
>What you gon' do? (What you gon' do?)<br>Lift up your head and keep moving (Keep moving)  
>Or let the paranoia haunt you? (Haunt you)<br>Peace to fashion police, I wear my heart  
>On my sleeve, let the runway start<br>You know the miserable do love company  
>What do you want from me and my scars?<br>Everybody lack confidence, everybody lack confidence  
>How many times our potential was anonymous?<br>How many times the city making me promises?  
>So I promise this<p>

And I love myself  
>(The world is a ghetto with guns and picket signs)<br>I love myself  
>(But it can do what it want whenever it wants and I don't mind)<br>I love myself  
>(He said I gotta get up, life is more than suicide)<br>I love myself  
>(One day at the time, sun gon' shine)<p>

They wanna say there's a war outside and a bomb in the street  
>And a gun in the hood and a mob of police<br>And a rock on the corner and a line full of fiends  
>And a bottle full of lean and a model on a scheme, yup<br>These days of frustration, keep y'all on ducking rotation  
>I duck these gold faces, post up fee-fi-fo-fum basis<br>Dreams of realities peace, blow steam in the face of the beast  
>The sky can fall down, the wind can cry now<br>The strong in me, I still smile

And I love myself  
>(The world is a ghetto with guns and picket signs)<br>I love myself  
>(But it can do what it want whenever it wants and I don't mind)<br>I love myself  
>(He said I gotta get up, life is more than suicide)<br>I love myself  
>(One day at the time, sun gon' shine)<p>

Walk my bare feet (Walk my bare feet)  
>Down, down valley peak (Down, down valley peak)<br>I keep my fee-fi-fo-fum (Fee-fi-fo-fum)  
>I keep my heart undone (My heart undone)<p>

And I love myself  
>(The world is a ghetto with guns and picket signs)<br>I love myself  
>(But it can do what it want whenever it wants and I don't mind)<br>I love myself  
>(He said I gotta get up, life is more than suicide)<br>I love myself  
>(One day at the time, sun gon' shine)<p>

I went to war last night  
>With an automatic weapon, don't nobody call a medic<br>Imma do it 'til I get it right, I went to war last night  
>I've been dealing with depression ever since an adolescent<br>Duckin' every other blessin', l can never see the message  
>I can never take the lead, I can never bob and weave<br>For my nigga that be letting 'em annihilate me  
>And the sound is moving in a meteor speed<br>From a hundred to a billion, lay my body in the street  
>Keep my money in the ceiling, let my mama know I'm free<br>Give my story to the children and the lesson they can read  
>And the glory to the feeling of the only unseen<br>Seen enough, make a motherfucker scream, "I love myself!"

I lost my head, I've must misread what the good book said  
>Oh woes keep me, it's a jungle inside<br>Give myself again 'til the well runs dry''

wow man come on stevie you got to admit he is good said kevin , Nelson and Zander alright he is good now were Gravity 5. Yes man welcome to the back Let's start rehearsing, boys.  
>We've got work to do.<br>Welcome to gravity 5.  
>We hold it Down.<br>Wait, gravity 5? But there's only four of you.  
>Hey, guys.<br>Loserberry? Excuse me, You call me that name in front of my friends, And I'll introduce my bass to your face.  
>What's she doing here? She's our new singer.<br>So you want to be in gravity 5? Not really.  
>But if I did, I would make you a much better band.<br>All right, then let's hear you sing.  
>Show us all that you can Hold it down.<br>Why do you all keep doing that? I'm hearing a lot of talking.  
>I'm not hearing any singing.<br>Okay, fine.  
>let me fill your heart with Joy and laughter togetherness well, that's all I'm after whenever you need me I'll be there .<br>That was awful.  
>I'm out of here.<br>No.  
>Bye.<br>Wait.  
>Kacey.<br>Kacey.  
>Kacey.<br>I know you just got dumped by your friends.  
>And you're feeling kind of low.<br>So what? Sing that.  
>No, really.<br>Take that feeling and sing it.  
>let me fill your heart with Joy and laughter togetherness well, that's all I'm after whenever you need me I'll be there .<br>What are you all looking at me for? Let's get to work.  
>Do you guys know only you can be you? - Yeah, yeah.<br>- Okay, let's do it.  
>Count me down, Kevin.<br>One, two, three, four.  
>hey, you what's the matter? maybe you've been looking down is that someone in the mirror the reason you don't come around? that's crazy this isn't the you I know feeling unpretty putting on a show you don't want to be a wannabe so who you really gonna be? .<br>Wow.  
>I did not see this coming.<br>I know.  
>They're really good.<br>That's the problem.  
>Hello? If they win the talent show, People will think we're not perfect without Kacey.<br>I'll need to think of a plan.  
>Why I can't I think of a plan? Fine.<br>What's your plan? My plan is to Totally be excited about your plan.  
>- Good thing you're pretty.<br>- I am pretty.  
>Uh, what's he doing? Staring at Kim Davis like he does every day at lunch.<br>Such an angel.  
>She's a bit out of your league, but I think I can help.<br>You just need to be intriguing and confident.  
>- Kevin? - Wrong guy.<br>Not even close.  
>Get up.<br>Kevin, you're a rocker.  
>Tell Kim that your band's performing at the talent show.<br>And d if you have time after, maybe you'll hook up with her.  
>Maybe you won't.<br>Oh, I'll definitely have time to hook up with her.  
>No, you won't.<br>She has to think that you won't so she'll want you to.  
>I do want to.<br>Oh, but I won't tell her that.  
>Ooh, you're good.<br>Stay dry, boys.  
>We're going in.<br>That was pretty cool of you to help out Kevin.  
>Thanks.<br>Too soon.  
>He's actually talking to her, and he hasn't fainted yet.<br>And down he goes.  
>Operation crush gravity 4, let's do it.<br>I don't get it.  
>You said being seen with me was social suicide, But now you called me in here to tell me that you want me back? You belong with The Perfs, Kacey.<br>I mean, look at you.  
>You're still Perfect.<br>Even with braces and glasses? Especially with braces and glasses.  
>We all want crooked teeth and messed-up vision, right girls? I still think she looks kind of ow.<br>Perfect.  
>You look perfect, not ow.<br>Sorry, girls.  
>Not buying it.<br>Kacey, come on.  
>Think about what you're throwing away.<br>We have a history, a beautiful, perfy history.  
>Well, we have been through a lot together.<br>Yeah, we have.  
>So come back to us.<br>Perf power? Perf power.  
>Look, I know I'm not supposed to be in here, so go ahead, Call me a loserberry, but I have to go Hey, what are you doing in here? She's here because she's quitting your loser band, Loserberry.<br>This has to be a joke.  
>Stevie, we had a great day.<br>Can't that just be enough? Wow.  
>And to think I was this close to fist-bumping you.<br>- We can still - Save it, perfy.  
>You people sicken me.<br>I love the bathroom, but you sicken me.  
>Moving on, let's talk about the talent show.<br>We'll definitely need one of your routines, Kacey.  
>Oh, and Grace and I have this awesome idea.<br>It's the head from our school mascot, And you can totally wear it during the show.  
>They cleaned it.<br>It's perf.  
>Why would I wear that? To show school spirit, not to hide your face.<br>Yeah, we love your braces and glasses.  
>We just told you that.<br>So glad you're back to lead us, Kacey. um Kacey wait up Naruto whats up are you really going go with them please dont were your friends and we dont care what you have um okay she said i trust your decision you make kacey.  
>Come on, girls.<br>Oh, they did not clean that.  
>Next up, you know them.<br>You love them.  
>You fear them.<br>The Perfs.  
>All right, Perfs, Let's show them why we always win this thing.<br>Wait.  
>Where's Kacey? I want to take this helmet off.<br>Absolutely not.  
>We discussed this.<br>If you're my friends, you'll be cool with me taking this off.  
>As your best friend, I forbid you.<br>No! Omg, you're stunning.  
>How'd you get your braces and glasses off? I went to the orthodontist to get my braces loosened, And then he said if I wear a night brace.<br>That my teeth will be fine.  
>And I don't need my glasses to sing.<br>Why didn't you tell us? You're totally perfect again.  
>I'm not perfect. oh thanks again Naruto she went and kissed his check but Stevie was furious with it two no problem anything for a friend he told her which she smiled too.<br>And you people Are not my friends.  
>Wait, where are you going? Don't leave us.<br>Peace out, girl scout.  
>We can do this, guys.<br>The allman brothers, zeppelin, skynyrd all rocked.  
>After they tragically lost members.<br>I have no ideas what schools those slacker bands go to, But they did not lose Kacey Simon.  
>I was gonna kiss Kim Davis after we won.<br>Now I'll kiss no one.  
>Wow.<br>You do not look like one of us anymore.  
>Yeah, don't get too close to me.<br>My sweat could shoot off and take down.  
>Your whole hair situation.<br>Shouldn't you be on stage with your fancy little friends? They're not my friends, and I know you aren't either.  
>Because I was such an idiot, which stinks for me, Because you guys were pretty cool.<br>Well, I buried The Perfs for you, So get out there and Hold it down.  
>Good luck, guys.<br>Hang on.  
>We're a better band with you, But if we let you back in the band, You can't go bailing on us before a big show.<br>Very uncool.  
>Hey, if I decide to rejoin the band, You people have to keep up, because I know how to rock.<br>Well, I'm sold.  
>What do you ys think? It's all happening so fast.<br>So you want to be in gravity 6? Yeah.  
>I do.<br>Okay, but you are not wearing that ridicule viking thing.  
>On stage with us.<br>And we're gonna have to change the name of the band.  
>I'm Kacey Simon.<br>These are my friends, And we are Gravity 6!

hey, you, what's the matter? maybe you've been looking down is that someone in the mirror the reason you don't come around? - that's crazy - This isn't the you I know - feeling unpretty - Putting on a show you don't want to be a wannabe so who you really gonna be? Only You Can Be You only I can be me you always want to be what you're not can't you be happy with what you've got? you're perfect the way you are with your insecurities, flaws, and scars life's too short to worry don't you know it's true? Only You Can Be You you can be you I can be me you can be you I can be me if you love who you are, put your hands up you feeling good 'bout yourself? then stand up you independent and you're strong throw your hands up you feeling fabulous? put your hands up you could be you I could be me you a star if you ain't on tv you tall, you short, you different, you cute you light, you dark, you beautiful, you, you Only You Can Be You only I can be me you always want to be what you're not can't you be happy with what you've got? you're perfect the way you are with your insecurities, doubts, and scars life's too short to worry don't you know it's true? Only You Can Be You you can be you I can be me you can be you I can be me you can be you I can be me you can be you I can be me. Naruto says we all ourselves so be strong we individuals that who we are but dont play mind to haters what they say its who we are that leading the future today with words my life wont go down so we prayer if im in me your in you it's all just only you can be i can be me.

I'm not liking her, but she is hot.  
>You know what we have to do, right? Beg for forgiveness and join Gravity 6? Oh, no.<br>We are gonna take down Kacey Simon and that cutie Naruto. Yeah tots Perf Power!


End file.
